mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Yayazz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Irham7762 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiddo-the-dragon (Talk) 14:24, February 2, 2013 Ok I made my first page about me. Irham7762 (talk) 10:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello Irham7762!Welcome to the wiki!I realised you earned quite a few badges yesterday,and you are very active here,like I am.Hope you enjoy!--Umario (talk) 14:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) How did you put a picture as a title picture? (I mean when you look at the bottom of a page, there is a picture. Mine is only text.) Last comment was from me, I forgot about the signature... -LL573 (talk) 01:59, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah,Irham7762,thanks...also if you think I edit fast,you gotta look at LL573.He's been here for just a week,and he's already no.6!--Umario (talk) 06:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Umario :) -LL573 (talk) 12:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, you subscribed to me on Utube. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 22:51, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes! Now my ranking was 19th on this wiki! :D - Irham7762 (talk) 07:59, March 1, 2013 (UTC) OH! So you got the 11000th edit! luigLuigi573 was eagerly looking forward to getting it. Anyway, congratulations!--Umario (talk) 09:23, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I really working hard on this wiki. :) - Irham7762 (talk) 09:36, March 1, 2013 (UTC) hey! Do you want to commenting on my , LL573 and Umario's blog posts? My badges was silvers. also if you commenting like this you can beat me and LL573! I want you to become a top!SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 10:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Do you want "and one more thing badge"? Please keep commenting on your own blog posts , LL573 and Umario's posts! Please beat me!SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 10:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC) One more comment then I get 'And one more thing' badge! - --Irham7762 (talk) 11:13, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Now I have 'And One More Thing' badge and I beat SMB99THX! :D --Irham7762 (talk) 11:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you have "Explorer" and "Collaborator" badges? Go beat LL573!SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 13:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) You shall not beat me! No seriously, I'm on a roll and in the top 5, plus I'm only getting more badges, so it will be really hard... -LL573 (talk) 13:20, March 1, 2013 (UTC) It's not bad to support someone to get up the Leaderboard, LL573. You should say "try your best" or "good luck getting ahead of me". Anyway, Irham7762, I seriously can't tell who works harder on this wiki, you or LL. But since you got the lucky edit, maybe it's you! Still, it's a "lucky" edit, right? So maybe you just got it by luck-:P--Umario (talk) 13:59, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Please continue editing The Cosmic Crystals article (you not remove the "and" on it's third sequel and you forgot add a fourth sequel ", and The Moon World") I hope you get a Crystal Stars Collector badge so please continue editing on them. Good luck beating me.SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 12:54, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Do you want "Key of the Wiki" badge? But you must complete it from above before this one. To do this,you must have hardwork on this wiki at about 5 days. You can do this also for badge addition "Light Crystal Finder" badge,but you must hardwork on the cosmic crystals articles. I am 1st friend of you! Let's a goSuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 13:03, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Okey. Irham7762 (talk) 13:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello again! You got that badge? Do you want "Light Crystal Finder" now? But before Key to the wiki badge.SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 01:59, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I got 'Key to the Wiki' badge! :D - Irham7762 (talk) 07:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Do you want Wiki Builder and Tour Guide badges? You must do it to defeat LL573. Good luck.SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 10:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Yayazura, (I hope you don't mind if I call you that) why are you taking advice from this guy? He's practically ordering you to do stuff. P.S. I hope you do make into the top 5 though :) I'm aiming for the top three right now -LL573 (talk) 14:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) About SMB99THX Wiki Can you make me a wiki? Name: SuperMarioBros99thx Wiki Domain: smb99thx.wikia.com Topic: SMB99thx wiki,inspired for MM54321 wiki. SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 11:42, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Uhh... SMB99thx, the wiki would have about 1 page -LL573 (talk) 11:50, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Now I helping on your wiki! :) - Irham7762 (talk) 12:13, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Me too! StarPower74.4 I'm awesome!!! 15:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Badge Stuff and LL573 Do you want "Tour Guide" badge? I had itSuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 23:36, March 7, 2013 (UTC) OH GAWD!!!!!!!!!!! DYLANDYLAN54321 GOT THE 12,000TH EDIT!!! DON'T LET HIM PASS YOU!!!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN CARE I MISSED THE 12,000TH EDIT!! I'M GOING FOR 13,000 NOW!!! BUT DON'T LET DD54321 PASS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have more points than you :P Oh you just beat me and you got Star World Warrior badge. Congrats! Irham7762 (talk) 08:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys now I have my own wiki! My wiki called Yayazura7762 Wiki! You can visits my wiki at below link :) yayazura7762.wikia.com Irham7762 (talk) 12:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Now I have 'Two Weeks on this Wiki' gold badge and my ranking is 6th on this wiki! Irham7762 (talk) 04:50, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Y'know, the wiki doesn't run on fuel generated from people getting badges. It runs on how much you help the wiki. So I wouldn't care about badges if I were you. Just my advice though :3 -LuigiLuigi573 01:29, May 26, 2013 (UTC)